


Just This Once

by newtntommy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Newt, Comforting Newt, M/M, Protective Newt, Smut, newt is a fucking goner for thomas, newt thinks thomas hung the stars, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: The night before Thomas and the others take down the WCKD train. Thomas worries about his friends, and Newt comforts him.





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> so i fucking love newtmas??? 
> 
> anywayyy i have a newtmas story in mind, and i'm starting it right now. hehehehehehe one hint: newt is a witch. interested?

Lightning flashes through the sky, quickly followed by a booming sound of thunder. Newt jumps awake with wide eyes, and his eyes dart around the room for danger. His breathing is erratic, though, he finds nothing alarming – only sleeping kids in their cots and sleeping bags. 

Newt takes a deep breath, combing through his somewhat long blonde hair. He wonders if he can convince Frypan to give him a haircut one of these days. Last thing he needs is to get hurt solely because his bloody hair got in his eyes. 

He settles back into his bed, planning on going back to sleep until he notices the cot beside his is empty. 

Thomas.

Newt sighs in annoyance, wanting nothing more than to just strangle the greenie for his routine of not getting enough sleep. Not once in the last two months has Newt been able to look over to find Thomas asleep in his bed. Night after night, Newt has to go off and find the young leader and scold him into getting some sleep. He manages to, but Thomas was never one to go without a fight. 

He doesn’t know why he does it. He doesn’t know why he makes it his job to go and make sure Thomas gets some shut eye. It’s Thomas’s decision to stay up with his eyes trained on that bloody map looking for god knows what. 

Then again, why did he do it for Alby? Why has he succumbed to the second command role? 

Newt curses under his breath, standing up on his bad leg. He rubs at his joints as he limps through the maze of sleeping kids. He spots Brenda in her own cot with Jorge in a cot directly beside her. She seems fully asleep, but Newt knows better. Her and Jorge were on their own for years before the gladers found them. She probably woke up when Newt did. 

That’s why Newt hesitantly leans to scoot her blanket farther up her body. She hums contently, curling herself more into a ball. Newt does the same for a few other people he passes. Déjà vu wears in his head, remembering that he did the exact same thing in the glade. 

He finally exits the maze of sleeping kids and makes his way to the planning room. He peers into the room and finds Thomas in the same position he always finds him. Newt frowns, noticing Thomas in a way more tense stance than usual. Thomas was standing before the table, eyes piercing at the map as if to burn it with his stare. Newt wonders how long he’s been standing there. 

“Tommy,” Newt rasps out as he makes his way over. He scrubs at his eyes tiredly and clears his throat. “Thomas, what are you doing?” 

Thomas doesn’t even flinch, showing that he had known Newt was there. He doesn’t respond to Newt’s question in favor of staring at the drawing before him. Newt comes to stand next to him, leaning on the edge of the table. He takes a peek at the map quietly, patiently waiting for Thomas’s response. It normally happens where Thomas won’t say a peep. This leads to Newt doing what he does best: comforting his leader. 

Alby and Thomas are very different. Alby had preferred a more blunt approach. He wanted Newt to tell him exactly what he thought. He wanted Newt to tell him what he should do, what he should say, etc. Alby never liked it when Newt held back from completely yelling at him for doing something stupid. Alby needed to know Newt’s approach to things to validate his own way of thinking. Alby wanted to know that what he was doing was right. 

Thomas preferred a more…. _friendly_ approach. Thomas didn’t like to be scolded. Not because he couldn’t handle it, but because Thomas already scolds himself. Thomas lives with the guilt of being the reason there was a maze in the first place. Thomas lives with the guilt that he put his friends in the maze. Thomas has inner hatred for himself. Unlike Newt, though, Thomas uses the hatred as motivation to keep moving. It powers him to keep working to get his friends to safety. Newt wasn’t going to shine light on Thomas’s mistakes like Alby had wanted him to do to him. 

Thomas only likes small nudges here and there. Of course, Thomas loves hearing Newt’s opinions on things, but Newt has quickly found out that Thomas inwardly knows what he’s doing. Thomas may repeatedly tell Newt that he has no idea what he’s doing, but he’s yet to steer them in the wrong direction. Why fix something that isn’t even broken?

Newt has realized that Thomas only needs a shoulder to lean on. Figuratively and literally. During their stay with the Right Arm, Newt has come to find out that Thomas was a very touch-oriented person. He found that out when Newt couldn’t get Thomas to relax one night, and he took the boy’s hand in his. It was as if Newt could physically see the stress roll off the greenie’s shoulders. 

From then on, many nights have passed with Newt in Thomas’s cot. The greenie with his arms wrapped tight around Newt’s frame with his face in the blonde’s neck. Newt didn’t sleep the first night they did that. He was far too busy watching over Thomas. Thoughts swam in his head about just how far Newt would go for Thomas. How far would he go to protect Thomas? How far has Newt fallen to where it was no longer the loyalty of a second to his leader, but it was something so much more?

Newt had wondered how Thomas could sleep when Newt’s heart was racing like a horse. 

Newt knows he’s a goner the second he sees the dark bags under Thomas’s red-rimmed eyes. He has the other boy’s hand in seconds, pulling him towards the door. He lowly grunts when Thomas doesn’t move. Thomas doesn’t look at him.

“Thomas-“

“What if people die tomorrow, Newt?” 

The harsh question takes Newt by surprise, and he is double-winded by the way Thomas is looking at him. He sees now that Thomas has been crying, and nothing is able to restrain Newt from reaching out and tenderly wiping a tear from the other boy’s cheek. His hand stays there, cupping Thomas’s jaw. Thomas is looking at him with wide, urgent eyes, and Newt is struck by how vulnerable he appears. 

“I’m not going to string you a bunch of shuck lies for you, Tommy,” Newt jokes half-heartedly. His face hardens when another lone tear streams down Thomas’s face. “But I will tell you this: we have been planning this for six months. We’ve talked through every single possibility. Everyone knows the plan, and they all are on board.” 

Newt runs his fingers through Thomas’s brown hair when the other boy turns his head into the palm of his hand like it was some sort of anchor. Thomas’s face is dry now, but Newt continues to softly run his thumb along his cheek. 

This time, Thomas doesn’t meet his eye. “What if someone dies, and it’s all my fault?” he asks with quivering lips. Newt’s heart aches at the sight. “What if tomorrow is just another one of my plans that only gets people killed or hurt?” 

Newt wants to slap whatever force that makes him take a step closer to Thomas, but it’s similar to a moth to a flame. His free hand takes back one of Thomas’s, and he squeezes reassuringly. “They’re not performing monkeys, Tommy,” he tries again to lighten the mood. His heart skips a beat when Thomas gives a small smile. “They make their own decisions. If they didn’t think this was a good idea, they would’ve spoken up about it. But it’s you who set it up. It was also you who got us this far. You got us out of the maze. You got us away from wicked. There’s nothing you can’t do.” 

“I just…” Thomas croaks against Newt’s palm. “I don’t know what else I can do. I want more than anything to get Minho and bring him back here, but I don’t know what I’ll do if we lose someone else. I can’t help but think-“ 

“Then don’t think,” Newt interrupts abruptly. Newt’s hand slightly shake as he takes another step, crowding into Thomas’s space to where their chests are touching. A voice in the back of his head screams at him as he caresses Thomas’s jawline with both of his hands. 

Abort. 

They are breathing the same air now. Their lips are millimeters apart. Newt watches as Thomas’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Let me do all the thinking,” Newt rasps into Thomas’s parted lips. He gains more confidence when hesitant hands grab onto his waist. Through foggy vision, he can see Thomas nodding and that was all he needed. Newt gently brings their lips together, sucking in a breath as he does. 

Thomas’s lips are tender and warm, and Newt can taste a hint of blood from the other boy biting his lip in anxiety earlier. He feels Thomas freeze in front of him, and Newt smiles innocently into the kiss. 

_Has Thomas kissed a boy before?_

Newt tests the water by pulling away just a tiny bit. Newt wants to jump in victory when Thomas chases after him, immediately sparking a reaction from the other boy. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if Thomas called it quits and walked away from him. 

Curious fingers fumble with the hem of his shirt, and Newt instantly reaches down to grab at Thomas’s shirt. He laughs when Thomas tries to keep the kiss going when Newt breaks away to remove the clothing. 

Newt bites Thomas’s lip. “I told you to stop thinking,” he teases. 

“I thought we made it clear that I can’t do that,” Thomas mumbles into the kiss. Newt shivers at Thomas’s warm breath hitting his face. Newt leans down to nibble Thomas’s ear in revenge. 

“I can sure try,” Newt whispers in the brunet’s ear. He plants kisses all the way down Thomas’s chest, stopping every now and then to leave a mark. He listens to every moan closely, venturing down the younger boy’s body. He settles nicely on his knees, peering up to find Thomas watching him with pink cheeks and a racing breath. 

He raises an eyebrow in question. Hoping that this was okay, and that he wasn’t stepping over any boundaries.

It certainly isn’t the case based on how Thomas was looking at him – like he wasn’t sure if Newt was even real. Thomas’s eyes on him motivates him, causing him to reach out and unzip his pants. Newt only softly blows on the wet patch on Thomas’s briefs, and he gets the exact reaction he expects. Thomas moans and his lower body shakes. Newt jumps when one of Thomas’s hands tangle into his hair, and he tsks disapprovingly. 

“Keep your pretty little hands on the table’s edge, Tommy. Can you do that for me?” Newt asks with the most innocent voice he can muster. It’s as innocent as it can be with Newt’s hand wrapped around Thomas’s cock. Thomas does as he’s told and digs his fingernails into the wood of the furniture. 

Thomas turns into a sobbing mess within seconds. Newt runs his tongue along the shaft before sucking solely on the head. Newt has to hold onto Thomas’s waist as he works, securing Thomas’s footing. 

Thomas fully leans on the table now. Newt repeatedly runs his tongue around the head, and he brings a hand down to pump what is not in his mouth. The salty taste of precum invades his taste buds, and Newt wonders how long Thomas can last. 

Apparently, not that long because Thomas gasps out his name with a choked breath. His hips sputter with a plea on his lips, and Newt backs off right away. 

“No!” Thomas preens in earnest. His fingers flinch uncontrollably in pleasure. Newt jumps back onto his feet to shush the distressed boy. 

Newt brings their lips together, and Thomas is quick to kiss back twice as hard and deep. Newt brings his hands down to the back of Thomas’s naked thighs and lightly taps the skin there. Thomas gets the hint fast, and he hops up on the table with wide, fully blown pupils. Newt watches with amusement as Thomas’s hand twitches to grab himself – eager to finish himself off. God knows he deserves to get off more than anyone, but Newt shakes his head. 

Newt quickly discards his own clothes, and he crawls onto Thomas’s lap. Thomas welcomes him immediately, pulling him close and moaning when he receives friction.  
Not wanting to waste another moment, Newt takes Thomas’s hand and brings it to his lips. He runs his tongue over the tip of two of Thomas’s fingers before sucking on them completely. He lathers the fingers with as much as spit as he can, never taking his eyes off Thomas. A shiver runs down Newt’s spine once he sees how memorized Thomas is with watching Newt. 

Thomas’s pupils are blown, and his cheeks are heated like he has a fever. Newt wishes he has a camera, so he can always look back at how fucking gone his Tommy looks.  
Once he thinks it’s good enough, Newt guides Thomas’s hand down behind him. 

Thomas is a quick learner, which almost makes Newt laugh. Thomas was always asking questions – wanting to learn and do everything. Newt doesn’t realize how long Thomas’s fingers are until they are digging deep inside him, experimentally scissoring his fingers to open him up. Newt moans high and low into Thomas’s neck, sometimes meeting Thomas’s fingers with his movements. There are a few times where the fingers merely touch that spot inside him, causing sparks to ripple down his body teasingly. Those are the times where Thomas kisses him, tasting Newt like a starving man. 

Then, Newt pulls Thomas’s fingers out of him. He rises up enough to guide the head of Thomas’s cock into him and pushes down. Newt curses under his breath, not quite used to the feeling after nearly a year. He slows down his breathing, urging his muscles to relax and pushing down some more. Newt moans at the insatiable feeling of Thomas sliding into him. He squeezes the other boy’s shoulders at the burn as each inch drags against his skin.

“Newt…”

Thomas’s hands hold tight onto Newt’s waist, and the blond knows he was holding back from thrusting right in. Newt is thankful, feeling himself start to untense and relax around Thomas. He bottoms out with a grunt, and he rises to where only the head was in before falling back down with a high pitched moan. 

Thomas must get the hint because he is quick to grab Newt’s waist and begin thrusting deep, hard, and fast. Newt hisses when Thomas’s fingernails dig into waist’s tender skin and pulling him down as Thomas ground his hips up. 

Tingles of pleasures erupts down his spine in waves, and Newt’s toes curl in delight. He should’ve known Thomas was as firesome during sex as he is in normal situations. A firecracker he is. Newt doesn’t realize he’s moaning so loud until his voice becomes hoarse. He bites his lip to be quiet, but the sound of skin hitting skin is explicit. It makes Newt chase after his awaiting orgasm, moving his waist in circles and bouncing on his knees. 

“Fuck!” Newt shouts in ecstasy at a particular direct to the bundle of nerves deep inside him. He’s unable to control his arms, clawing blindly at Thomas’s shoulders and chest. Thomas is moaning below him, and Newt never wants to forget what Thomas looks like with red cheeks and hair drenched in sweat. He never wants to forget how Thomas looks like while he orgasms. He wants to memorize the deep moans and grunts Thomas makes with every thrust. The way his eyelids flutter and his fingers tighten around him. He hopes the scratches on his back and waist make him ache with every step for the rest of his life, or at least until they do this again. 

Warmth bubbles in his belly, and he can feel his climax approaching every nerve in his body. He feels like he’s floating when Thomas fucks into him two more times, and he cums with the other boy’s name ripped through his lips. 

He lets Thomas move him until he, himself, reaches his own orgasm. The sweet, yet harsh grunt of his name on Thomas’s lips cause of a wave of content wash through him. He falls right on Thomas’s chest, breathing deep and hard to catch a breath. 

Thomas’s breathing could have lured Newt back to sleep, but he flinches when Thomas pulls out. He stays on Thomas’s chest, digging his face into the crevice of the younger boy’s neck. 

Both of them lie on the table completely out of breath. The room eventually turns quiet again, and Newt finds himself mesmerized with counting Thomas’s moles lightly with his pointer finger. 

“I’d follow you anywhere, Tommy,” Newt whispers into the lightly lit room. He lies his head on the table in defeat. In another world, that would mean something entirely different. That could mean simply following the other wherever their job brought them to. Making it work. Maybe in another world they could be in love. They could be lying on a bed post-sex and looking in each other’s eyes as if they believed the other practically hung the sun. 

In this world, though, it could mean life and death. Something may happen that will make Newt question his belief or his chance of survival. 

Looking at Thomas has Newt knowing for a fact that he would follow Thomas into hell and back if he were to ask him to. 

Thomas kisses Newt’s forehead softly.


End file.
